Cooking outdoors is well-known and many system's have been developed to facilitate cooking outdoors. However, the systems that are available either are limited in desirable features or, if they are provided with many desirable features, are heavy and cumbersome to store and difficult to transport, for example, by one hiking through a wilderness area.
Therefore, what is needed is a lightweight outdoor cooking system which provides desirable features and which may also be easily stored and readily transported.
Many available systems are inefficient by design. Deficiencies include:
Inadequate draft control. PA1 No fire grate. PA1 No Combustion air control. PA1 Open lid designs lose heat, do not reflect heat to food being cooked. PA1 No radiant heat. PA1 Not rain proof or wind proof. PA1 Square shapes are less efficient than parabolic or semi circular shapes. PA1 Painted surfaces absorb heat while unpainted aluminum reflects heat. PA1 Grills with short legs may start grass fires. PA1 Grills with short legs are inconvenient, requiring the user to stoop or squat. PA1 No place to hang implements.